


Candied Kisses

by narkao (sophluorescent)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, bc i have no self control, sticky version bbh x sweet version bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/narkao
Summary: Baëkhyun’s eyes are starry, but the tap in his fingers suggest impatience, not anticipation. And, before Baekhyun can even ask—“What did you wish for?” Baëkhyun says it all in one breath.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Candied Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun's teasers have obviously been coming out, and ive been feral over them for the most part. and i mean, what do u do when u get four new baekhyuns to choose from except to make them kiss. anyways this is sticky ver. bbh and sweet ver. bbh. if you're here for plot, im sorry, this is not one of those. though id love to write something horror-esque bc sweet bbh has a sort of sad, scary vibe to me (it might just be the balloon) one day!
> 
> for quick reference, **baekhyun** refers to **sticky ver. / baëkhyun** refers to **sweet ver.** you could probably imagine it either way or with any versions of baekhyun but like, this is how i imagined it while writing it! baëkhyun is still a clone, but how he was created and for what reason is up to you. all that matters is that baekhyun and he are in love and this is the first time they’re celebrating a “birthday” together LOL.
> 
> anyways, thank you for taking a look, i hope you enjoy reading! and if you do, please consider sending a comment/kudos my way! they're very encouraging, and i try to get around to replying to all my comments eventually! 
> 
> this work is unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own. i hope to edit it soon, just not now :)

“What are you doing?” The voice comes quietly, near innocently, from the edge of the bed. Baekhyun says nothing in response, too focused on lighting the candles as he walks to give much thought to answering.

“What is that?” Baëkhyun questions again, this time with something of a pout, his eyebrows furrowed confusedly.

Baekhyun sits down on the carpeted floor, cross-legged and comfortable, and then holds up the plate with a smile as bright as the sun. “It’s a cake, to celebrate our birthday,” he explains. “I’m twenty-nine. And I guess, you are too,” he says.

“You celebrate the day you were born?”

“Yeah, why not?” Baekhyun shrugs, nodding his head at the candles now. “You can blow them out, if you’d like,” but he doesn’t pose it like a question. He _wants_ Baëkhyun to be the one to blow out the candles—thinks it would be cute to share a birthday finally.

Especially with someone as beautiful as Baëkhyun is. Though that may just be his vanity talking.

“Why?”

“You just do,” Baekhyun sighs, “And make a wish, but don’t tell me! Because otherwise it might not come true.”

Baëkhyun eyes him, candy red lips still pursed, still sweet, and then, looks back at the cake. He leans forward, comically close (enough to have Baekhyun’s heart pound, lest he burn himself), and blows out the candles with the softest breath.

Baekhyun grins, balancing the cake in his lap and forking a piece off of it. He holds the bite out to Baëkhyun to try. Who does so, curious, and then delighted as the sweet flavor bursts atop his tongue. “Mhm,” he sighs happily, opening his mouth for more.

And Baekhyun yields, because who is he if not indulgent?

“ _So_ ,” he murmurs conspiratorially. “What _did_ you wish for?” He’s pretty sure he can feel an inkling of the thought—he and Baëkhyun have always had an especially vivid connection—but he’s curious to see if Baëkhyun might bring the thought to fruition.

Instead, he closes his mouth, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

“Yeah, but I’m you,” Baekhyun argues.

“I’m me, you’re you,” Baëkhyun quips back, just as willing to play games with Baekhyun as it is the other way around. “I’m not telling.”

“I’ll tell you what I wished for after we finish the cake, if you _want_?” Baekhyun murmurs, forking another bite into his mouth.

Baëkhyun’s eyes sparkle at that, fitfully curious even though everything Baekhyun says seems to contradict itself. “Well, what if yours doesn’t come true, then?” He wonders aloud.

“I don’t wish for things I’m not absolutely sure I’ll get,” Baekhyun soothes, offering Baëkhyun another bite of cake.

Things continue like that for a while, Baekhyun teasing, Baëkhyun responding in kind, and in between it all, they share the cake. It’s nice, as birthday tend to be. Quiet, laid-back, but nice. Baekhyun feels neither lonely nor overwhelmed.

It’s once they’ve finished the cake that he gets to have his real fun, though. He sets the plate down to the side, pushing it away until he’s sure it won’t be stepped on or kicked by one of their feet. He’ll clean it up properly, later. Right now… well, right now he’s only interested in Baëkhyun.

His gaze flicks up to the clone, then, falls to his lips—slightly parted, plush, that same candy red. It’d be a shame to ignore them.

So, he leans up and steals a kiss, grinning at the sigh Baëkhyun lets out, at the way his fingers clench in the sheets. Then, he deepens the kiss, tonguing into Baëkhyun’s mouth, swallowing his moan.

Then, Baekhyun sits back again, teasing as always, taking only a taste of what’s to come. He leaves Baëkhyun lip tint smudged and messy, giving his normally sweet appearance as heady sensuality.

Baëkhyun’s eyes are starry, but the tap in his fingers suggest impatience, not anticipation. And, before Baekhyun can even ask—“What did you wish for?” Baëkhyun says it all in one breath.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I kissed you and all you’re worried about is what I wished on?” He teases, rising up and planting his knee on the edge of the bed, pushing Baëkhyun onto his back with a soft _whumphf._ Baëkhyun’s shirt rides up, so he leaves a soft, open mouthed kiss, on the skin it reveals. Then, another, higher up, with more teeth, and leaves a red splotch in his wake.

“You told me you would tell me,” Baëkhyun whines, but his voice shakes, and the way one of his hands has crept its way into Baekhyun’s hair reveals that he’s not _too_ concerned with the wish.

Baekhyun ignores him a little while longer, smoothing a hand up his waist and over his ribs, pulling his shirt up with it. It gathers just under his armpits, but even like this, Baëkhyun’s a picture. With perky nipples, a smooth curve to his waist, and plush thighs, he’s got a certain beauty that Baekhyun would of only been able to experience in front of a mirror, had circumstances been different.

“I wished—” he murmurs, biting a nipple, soothing it with a kiss, practically purring at the way Baëkhyun’s skin jumps beneath him, his heart hammering in his chest. ”—for a kiss,” he finishes simply, rising up on his elbows and pecking Baëkhyun’s lips again, playful, sticky, and sweet.

Baëkhyun groans, grip tightening in Baekhyun’s hair, apologetically smoothing out a moment later. “That’s boring,” he mumbles, sighing at the way Baekhyun kisses along his jaw and nibbles at the tendon of his neck. “You can get a kiss any day.”

“Then maybe I’m boring,” Baekhyun answers offhandedly, biting harshly enough to have Baëkhyun’s fingers curling, lips parting in surprise again. He soothes over the bite with a kiss, then grinds down, giggling at the moan it shakes free from Baëkhyun’s chest, low and groaning.

“No, that’s not it,” Baëkhyun argues, reaching up to trace the line of Baekhyun’s jaw and slide his fingers into his hair again, feeling the shave of his undercut before gripping in the longer strands and tugging him down for another kiss. “I just think you could have been more creative,” he says when they pull away again.

Baekhyun arches a brow. “Oh?” And reaches for Baëkhyun’s hip, guiding him to grind up against his leg, sharp gaze held on the way Baëkhyun’s face relaxes—focused on chasing his pleasure. “Then what did _you_ wish for?” He purrs, twisting a nipple savagely. He’s hardly been touched, but this? Taking Baëkhyun apart is better than being touched.

Baëkhyun grins now, playful, and brings his knee up, unsettling Baekhyun enough to switch their positions. Thin fingers run up Baekhyun’s waist, sliding his t-shirt up and off of him. Baëkhyun casts it off the side of the bed, then leans down, pressing a cherry tinted kiss to Baekhyun’s sternum and down the line of his body, each a mouthier kiss than the last, each more teasing, each made to rile Baekhyun up.

They know each other so well.

Baëkhyun pops the button on Baekhyun’s jeans, shove them down enough to free his bulge. He meets Baekhyun’s gaze, then, mouths at him through the fabric.

Baekhyun leans his head back, a shaky breath puffing from his mouth. Then, he rises back up on his elbows, watches as Baëkhyun frees his cock and sinks down on it with little preamble, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking.

His eyes flutter closed momentarily. And when they open, Baëkhyun’s pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head, one hand running up his shaft, smearing lip tint and spit along his length. He lays a teasing kiss on the head of his cock, then sinks down again, moaning as he does.

Baekhyun shifts his weight, freeing up a hand, and reaches out, carding his fingers through Baëkhyun’s hair. At first, only a loose presence following the bobbing motion of Baëkhyun’s head. And then, greedier, tugging and guiding Baëkhyun’s motions.

Baëkhyun _loves_ it—being lead. Loves to make Baekhyun feel just as good as Baekhyun makes him feel.

“I’m beginning—“ he pauses, sighing as Baëkhyun sinks deeply enough to press his nose against the course curls at the base of his cock and pulls back up, “—to think you’re just distracting me.”

Baëkhyun grins, helping Baekhyun out of the rest of his clothes. Then, he smoothes his hand over Baekhyun’s thigh and reaches for his balls, fondling them. “Is it working?”

Baekhyun _would_ roll his eyes, but he honestly can’t summon the brainpower to do so. Not when Baëkhyun touches him like that. “ _Yeah_ ,” he hums, “It’s working.” And he uses his grip in Baëkhyun’s hair to guide him back up for another kiss, tasting his own precum on his tongue. He moans.

“What if I wished for you under me?” Baëkhyun whispers, breath washing over Baekhyun’s cheekbone, warm and heady. “I could open you up, fuck you good?” He supposes, grinding against Baekhyun’s naked cock. He’s still wearing clothes. Just boxers and a t-shirt. But that’s still too much.

Baekhyun shivers, heat racing up his spine. “That would be a nice wish,” he agrees, arching when Baëkhyun’s hands fall to his nipples and pinch, rolling the nubs between his thumb and pointer fingers. “Not sure how creative it is, though?” Baekhyun teases, if only to be difficult.

Baëkhyun cocks his head, arching a brow. And then, he reaches for the thin, gold chain that collars Baekhyun’s pretty neck. He wraps it around his fingers, pulls it taut against Baekhyun’s neck—straining the chain and lessening the air in Baekhyun’s stuttered breaths. “We can always make it more creative,” he murmurs.

“Choking?” Baekhyun wheezes quietly, but his heart’s racing, cock twitching. Baëkhyun _knows_ the idea excites him. “Is that creative?”

“Does it _really_ matter?” Baëkhyun whines, tightening his grip on the chain. Baekhyun’s breath falters again, and his eye flutter shut.

He licks his lips, feels like he’s parched in a desert where Baëkhyun’s his water.

“No, it doesn’t,” he murmurs, hands falling to Baëkhyun’s hips and massaging circles into the divots. “Take off your shirt,” he asks, tacking on a “ _please_ ,” at Baëkhyun’s arched brow.

Baëkhyun does as requested, reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head. It musses his hair even further (though, with all the tugging Baekhyun’s been doing to it, it was already messy), but it also exposes the smooth skin of his chest.

Baekhyun slides his hands up him appreciatively. “Get rid of the rest?” He pleads in a whisper, awe in his tone, in his gaze.

Baëkhyun grins again and rolls off of him, shimmying his way out of his underwear and kicking them off of the bed.

He’s cute naked, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion. Because for all his impish mischief, when he’s nude some of that blessedly sweet shyness overcomes him for once. It makes him look boyish, playful, even when his cock’s bobbing and lovebites cover the expanse of his body.

Baekhyun pulls him back over, lets him settle atop of him once more. Can’t help himself from tracing Baëkhyun’s spine all the way down to his hole. He _relishes_ in the moan it sends free.

He feels around for the nightstand, opens the drawer, and grabs the lube (even with the reach putting a strain on his arm). He tosses it on the bed beside them for Baëkhyun to grab—which he does, happily so—and turns over for a better position, pillowing his head on his arms.

Baëkhyun takes the stray pillow on the bed to prop beneath Baekhyun’s hips, always diligent to Baekhyun’s comfort, then sits back on his calves, massaging the back of Baekhyun’s thighs for a moment. “I’ll make it good for you,” he murmurs, ducking down to lay a bite on Baekhyun’s ass with a grin.

Baekhyun snorts, shaking his head, and relaxes, content to know he’s in good hands.

The first finger’s easy. He and Baëkhyun aren’t shy to fucking. And after a blowjob and all their kissing, he’s more impatient than anything else.

He rocks back on Baëkhyun’s finger, prompting him to add a second. With it comes the stretch. He hooks his fingers, pushes against Baekhyun’s walls, teasing before he finally finds that spot that makes Baekhyun keen, legs flexing, fingers curling in the sheets.

“Right there,” Baekhyun says, rocking back with a groan, eyes squeezed shut as he simply _feels_. Sweat mats his hair to his head, dampens his back.

“Yeah?” Baëkhyun murmurs, adding a third finger, and with it more lube. He pauses, massaging over Baekhyun’s perineum for a moment, then sinking three fingers back inside him, hooking them.

Baekhyun shivers under his ministrations, moaning. “You’re taking too long,” he murmurs, minutes later, arching his back to accentuate his ass. The hitch in Baëkhyun’s breath suggests it works.

“I’m being thorough,” Baëkhyun says, “Are you in a rush?”

“Mhm, _no_ ,” he says. He looks over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded, lips pursed. “Don’t be a tease,” he says, changing tactics.

Baëkhyun laughs, but he’s hardly patient enough to keep this up for long. He pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun’s body, spanking him lightly, and lubes up his cock. Then, he’s guiding his cock to Baekhyun’s entrance and pushing in with a moan—much louder than Baekhyun’s low sigh.

He pauses to let Baekhyun adjust, then, reaches out for the chain again, tugging on it as he begins to thrust, setting a slow, powerful pace that has Baekhyun rocking against the sheets, cock catching on the satin, teasing, but offering no release.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He goads. Baëkhyun scoffs, and tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hips, angling them in such a way that his next thrust has Baekhyun _keening_ , fingers wresting in the sheets, white-knuckled, tense.

“Is it not enough?” Baëkhyun answers, as though he’s not just as affected. He shortens the leeway on the chain, letting the gold dig in Baekhyun’s skin more sharply. It has him moaning louder, eyes opening wide, lips parted and panting against the sheets. He’s wary to actually choke Baekhyun, but the thought is tempting.

So, he soon releases the chain and just plants a hand against the back of his neck, putting his weight there and holding Baekhyun down as he picks up the pace of his hips, slapping into him, punching the breath from Baekhyun’s lungs.

“Keep it up,” Baekhyun gasps, “Don’t come before me,” he continues. He hears Baëkhyun’s whine, reedy and needy.

“Mean,” Baëkhyun murmurs, moving his hand from Baekhyun’s neck to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. He kisses along the nape of his neck, then bites the dip of his shoulder.

Baekhyun’s vision begins to fuzz around the edges, tension building up. It takes one particularly well-placed thrust of Baëkhyun’s cock and the heady feeling of his breath washing over his ear to have that tension snapping like a wire.

Baekhyun shudders his way through his orgasm, eyes blown wide as he comes, cock spitting over the sheets. Baëkhyun gasps, moaning in tandem with him, voice melding like a song. “ _Baekhyunnie_ ,” he whines, pleading, “ _please_.”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hums, “you _have_ been a good boy,” and the praise sends a shiver down Baëkhyun’s spine. Makes it harder to focus, his rhythm slipping, his breath stuttering. “You can come,” he murmurs, grinning at the way Baëkhyun presses his forehead between his shoulder blades, curling around Baekhyun’s body as he comes, cock jumping inside him.

Then, it’s all lazy languor. Baëkhyun flopping over to the side and Baekhyun turning over and draping an arm over the clone’s chest. He kisses his chest, nibbling, then chases his lips again.

“Your wish come true?” He murmurs, eyes slipping shut wearily.

“Yeah,” Baëkhyun says, kissing him again. They’ll clean up later. But right now, right now their limbs are tired, but their hearts are full.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos. you can find me on twitter @syzygybbh OR @sophluorescent


End file.
